OPEC (Level)
=Joint Mission= *US Army Rangers *USAAF =Game Info = Level: OPEC Date/Time: March 15, 2947, 8:10:29 am and counting Place: Suadi Arabia, Oil Field Reserve Status: Known/Found Character: Pvt. James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Players: One player or co-op =Description= *Objective **Take down the Al Kadhum **Secure the oil rigs and rescue the hostages **Defend the hostages from the attacking force **Escape *Characters **US Army Rangers **USAAF **Al Kadhum *Weather: Clear and Sunny *Vehicles **Allies ***Humvee (Tan) ***Abrams Tank (Tan) ***Blackhawk helicopters ***F-35's **Enemy ***T-72 Tanks ***Troop Transport Trucks ***Pick ups with mounted turrets *Achievement **"Embargo (Complete the level on legendary without dying) *Skulls: Enrichment Skull (If found, can give you infinite flamethrower ammo for Multiplayer) =Difficulties= *Easy - Player is faced with light opposition *Medium - Player is faced with Moderate opposition *Hard - Player is face with semi heavy opposition *Legendary - Player is faced with heavy opposition =Loading Scene= Happens while level is loading *Cinematic You see the shuttle and it then the camera quickly flies from the shuttle to planet earth. Then it fixes on a satellite. The pilot says, "Sat 1 on stand by...tracking," Then you see a satillite map of Saudi Arabia and a caravan of trucks and jeeps headed to the oil reserve. The screen is then fixed on the US Army Rangers headed to the oil reserve, and the satellite pilot says, "Command, we have a visual...go ahead." and the screen fades in to the 7th Ranger Regiment. =Gameplay= You spawn in a Blackhawk helicopter and you and your team, along with other blackhawks beside you, 2 on the left and 5 on the right, are headed to the oil reserve. Cpl. Dunn says, "This is it!" and you land at a empty LZ. The other helicopters hover over you. The player along with Sgt. Brian Bacon, Lt. Jordan Daniels, Cpl. James Dunn, and Commander Ramirez, all get into a humvee. The player can either drive or be the turret gunner. The other teams are in the blackhawks. Commander Ramirez says, "Okay, lets go!" and you and your team must head over to the oil rigs. Along the way, there is a mini toll road, with cover trucks and jeeps with mounted turrets. Commander Ramirez says, "We dont have time for this." and if the player stops at the toll station, right near a base. An Al Kadhum comes forward to a car. There is activity everywhere, with troops running, jeeps and trucks on the move. The Al Kadhum soldier says, "ويجب أن تدفع 100 دولار تذكرة عبور هنا! خلاف ذلك ، وترك!" and the player says in a moan, "Whuuuah..." and the soldier yells gettting mad, "Pay 100, or no crossing!" The team and player steps out of the car and the blackhawks now fly over you and head just outside the base. The player says, "I'll pay 100." and everything goes in slow motion. The team an player must kill the soldiers at the toll station. Once this is done the player says, "Pay a hundred bullets!" and Sgt. Bacon says, "Pffft, that wasn't a hundred, that was more or less." and then Commander Ramirez says, "Lets get moving, activity is everywhere! James, head into the station and call off the troops!" and the player must head into the station. While heading to the station, a pilot from a blackhawk says, "Uh, yeah, I see tons of movement down there, get movin." and the player says, "yeah, yeah, yeah..." Once inside the station the player will have 5 options to choose from to call off the troops, but only one is right (Given in "Different Radio Commands"). The radio keeps shouting commands and the player has 3 seconds to choose one of the options. If he gets it right then the place seems to quiet down, and if he gets it wrong, sirens go off. Either way, the gameplay continues. If the player gets it right or wrong, the team and player will get into the humvee. Cpl. Dunn says, "*Sigh* here we go." and Commander Ramirez says, "Get ready!" and sirens go off. If you are the driver, you must dodge obsticles and get to the other side of the base and out. If you are the turret gunner, you must shoot enemies and obstiles in your way. Same goes for player 2 as either the driver or gunner. Obsticles include 3 T-72's, enemies, Trucks that smash into eachother, oil filled barrels, and jeeps with mounted turret gunners. Once you are at the end of the base, Sgt. Bacon says, "That was shit!" and you say, "Yeah, I know." and you continue to the oil fields. Once you are near the oil fields, a pilot of a blackhawk says, "Oil Reserve coming into view." and another says, "Copy, Eagle five one niner." and the pilot says, "Touch down in 10." and the other pilot says, "Copy." Once in the oil field you must defend the humvee against jeeps coming towards you with mounted turret gunners, and troop transport trucks with troops firing at you. Some of the helicopters will assist you in taking out the gunners and troops, says, "Eagle five, one, niner to ground, we'll give you ground cover, over. And the player will say, "Copy, thanks for the assistance." and the pilot will say, "No problem." Once you have eliminated the opposition, you head over to your oil designated oil rig and stop in front of it. You see the blackhawks dropping troops at their designated oil rigs. Commander Ramirez says, "Lets head inside, we have to secure this thing!" and you and your team say, "Hooah!" Commander Ramirez says, "James, you can either breach through the wall or door, your choice." and the player will have 3 seconds to do either one, otherwise Commander Ramirez will do it and say, "We dont have all day James." and then will kick down the door. The player has the option to breach the door by kicking it down or placing and explosive charge on the knob, or breaching through the wall with and explosive. Once the player has breached, the player and team is met with heavy opposition, of 20 Al Kadhum Soldiers in the room. The player cant fire until the soldier is done talking. A soldier in the very front says, "There is the people who devastated our plans, kill them." and then the player must fire quickly, then Cpl. Dunn pulls the player and drags him to cover. While being dragged, the player pulls out his M9 and must fire on some Al Kadhum soldiers. Then while in cover, on the intercalm, a soldier says, "You stupid Amercians ruined our plans, now you will have the civilans life at stake!" and a time indicator for 1:00 is set and counts down. Commander Ramirez says, "Come on! We got to move. Push forward!" and you and your team must reach the second floor of the rig, facing opposition and get to the second floor. Once you are at the second floor the player must kick the door down and kill the remaining Al Kadhum soldiers. The workers bombs of C4 and dynamite straped to their chest and Commander Ramirez says, "Team, secure the hostages!" and you must secure a hostage and pick a wire to disable. There are 5 wires and the player has 5 seconds to choose from a wire. If the player chooses the wrong wire, the place blows up and its mission failed. If he chooses the right one, the gameplay continues. After you have rescued the hostages you must head outside. The player speaks into his radio and says, "This is team Alpha, Team 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 are you there?" Team 1 says, "Roger hostages secure." Team 2 says, "This is team 2, we copy, headed to the second floor." Team 3 says, "This is team 3, we are outside." and the player barely sees team 3 getting outside when the 6 oil rigs blow up a huge explosion. The player hears a faint yell. Then the player looks behind him and Commander Ramirez says, "Come on! The place is riged to blow." and you face Sgt. Bacon and he says, "Pack your bags, were leaving." and you pick up a hostage and while equipping your rapel you say, "I dont even see, how this is even possible!" You then start to rappel down extremely slow when you slip and grab the hostages hand. You then say, "Ah! FUCK!" and the rest of your team is at the bottom. and you then rappel down quickly. You look up to notice that the rig blows up and your rope detaches and you fall for a second arms waving in the air and hit the ground. You and the hostage are okay, and Cpl. Dunn comes and picks you up saying to you, "Come on, we got to defend this position buddy." and you take cover and must defend your position till evac arrives. The USAAF send 2 F-35s and wipe out some of the opposition just enough to for a blackhawk to come in and land. The pilot says, "Eagle five, one, niner, you are clear to land, the LZ maybe okay for now." and the blackhawk pilot says, "Okay." and lands. You pick up the hostage and must carry him to the blackhawk, along with your team carrying theirs. Once you are in a soldier helps your hostage into the helicopter and your team enters with theirs. You sit down and the blackhawk takes off. You must fight off the opposition that is left and while flying out of the LZ. =Different Radio Commands= Player can choose which command to give, but only one is right #Dis is Sokadahala (Sah-kah-dah-ha-la) ''Theengs are fine here, out. *kinda laughs* #Sokadahala...Bomb Squah! *kinda laughs* #Enemies neutraliezed, everything is alright. #(sounding out slowly, reads from a piece of paper) Sa-ka-mah-laaah.....joo, uh ''(murmers now) ''o...kay, then #(Sounding out slowly, reads from a piece of paper) J-oooo-na, min-haa, loah,' '(then says shouting) loah-da-shits, fuck all of you! *laughs* '''This is right, believe it or not!' =Transcript= *''Player spawns in a Blackhawk helicopter'' *'Cpl. Dunn says, "This is it!"' *''Blackhawk lands at empty LZ'' *''Team gets out of helicopter and heads over to a Humvee, dropped from a Transport Helicopter'' *''The player along with Sgt. Brian Bacon, Lt. Jordan Daniels, Cpl. James Dunn, and Commander Ramirez, all get into a humvee'' *''The player can either drive or be the turret gunner'' *''The rest of the US Army 7th Ranger Regiment is deployed at another oil field'' *''The hovering helicopters turn around and head back to base'' *''Seven other helicopters come in from the side of the players position'' *'Commander Ramirez: "Okay, lets go!" ' *''You and the several blackhawks head over to the oil reserve'' *''Along the way, there is a mini toll road, with cover trucks and jeeps with mounted turrets'' *'Commander Ramirez: "We dont have time for this."' *''The player stops at the toll station, right near a base'' *''An Al Kadhum soldier is seen talking to a mini group and sees the humvee'' *''He then aproches the vehicle'' *''Activity is everywhere, with troops running, jeeps and trucks on the move'' *'Al Kadhum soldier: "ويجب أن تدفع 100 دولار تذكرة عبور هنا! خلاف ذلك ، وترك!" ''(no subtitle)' *'Private James Connar: "Whuuuah..." ' *'Al Kadhum soldier in a yelling mad voice: "Pay 100, or no crossing!" ' *''The team and player steps out of the car *''Blackhawks now fly over you and head just outside the base'' *'Private James Connar: "I'll pay 100." ' *''Everything goes in slow motion'' *''Player and team must kill all enemies at station'' *'Private James Connar: "Pay a hundred bullets!" ' *'Sgt. Bacon: "Pffft, that wasn't a hundred, that was more or less." ' *'Commander Ramirez: "Lets get moving, activity is everywhere! James, head into the station and call off the troops!" ' *'Blackhawk Pilot: "Uh, yeah, I see tons of movement down there, get movin."' *'Private James Connar: "yeah, yeah, yeah..." ' *''Player heads into the station'' *''Options are given for the transmission radio'' *''Player gives commands in a Iraqian Arab English voice'' *''After player is through the player, James Connar, laughs, and heads to the humvee'' *''Team and player gets into the humvee'' *'Cpl. Dunn: ''"'Sighs', ''here we go."' *'Commander Ramirez: "Get ready!"' *''Sirens go off'' *''If you are the driver, you must dodge obsticles and get to the other side of the base and out'' *''If you are the turret gunner, you must shoot enemies and obstiles in your way'' *''Same goes for player 2 as either the driver or gunner'' *''Obsticles include 3 T-72's, enemies, Trucks that smash into eachother, oil filled barrels, and jeeps with mounted turret gunners'' * Player must reach check point at the end of the base *''Checkpoint Reached'' *'Sgt. Bacon: "That was shit!" ' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah, I know." ' *''Player and team continue to drive towards the oil reserve'' *'Blackhawk Pilot: "Oil Reserve coming into view."' *'Girl Pilot "Copy, Eagle five one niner." ' *'Blackhawk Pilot: "Touch down in 10." ' *'Girl Pilot: "Copy." ' *''Player and team reaches oil field'' *''Player must defend the humvee against jeeps coming towards you with mounted turret gunners, and troop transport trucks with troops firing at you'' *''Blackhawks will assist the player in taking out the gunners and troops'' *'Blackhawk Pilot: "Eagle five, one, niner to ground, we'll give you ground cover, over. ' *'Private James Connar: "Copy, thanks for the assistance." ' *'Blackhawk Pilot: "No problem."' *''Humvee stops at designated oil rig and team and player gets out of humvee'' *''Other blackhawks drop troops at their designated oil rigs'' *'Commander Ramirez: "Lets head inside, we have to secure this thing!" ' *'Player and your team: "Hooah!" ' *'Commander Ramirez: "James, you can either breach through the wall or door, your choice." ' *''Player can kick down door'' *''Player can breach the door with an explosive charge'' *''Player can breach through the wall beside the door'' *''Player will have 3 seconds to do either one'' *'If player is too slow' Commander Ramirez'' will say,'' "We dont have all day James." ''and then kick down the door for the player '' *''Once the player has breached, the player and team is met with heavy opposition, of 20 Al Kadhum Soldiers in the room'' *''The player cant fire until the soldier is done talking'' *'Al Kadhum soldier: "There is the people who devastated our plans, kill them."' *''Player must fire quickly'' *''Cpl. Dunn pulls the player and drags him to cover'' *'Cpl. Dunn: "What were you thinking!"' *''Player can then while being dragged, pull out a M9 pistol and fire at the soldiers coming out of the building'' *'On the intercalm, Al Kadhum soldier: "You stupid Amercians ruined our plans, now you will have the civilans life at stake!" ' *''Al Kadhum forces start coming out of the building and pin you and your team down'' *'Lt. Daniels: "Oh, my god!"' *'Private James Connar: "Shit!"' *''Time indicator starts on the top right screen at 1:00 and counts down'' *'Commander Ramirez: "Come on! We got to move. Push forward!" ' *'Cpl. Dunn: "Roger that."' *''The player and team must reach the second floor of the rig'' *''Opposition is on the first and second floor'' *''On the second floor the player must kick the door down and kill the remaining Al Kadhum soldiers'' *''The workers have bombs of C4 and dynamite straped to their chest'' *'Commander Ramirez: "Team, secure the hostages!" ' *''Player must secure the indicated hostage and disable the strapped bomb divice'' *Player speaks into his radio *'Private James Connar: "This is team Alpha, Team 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 are you there?" ' *'Team 1: "Roger hostages secure." ' *'Team 2: "This is team 2, we copy, headed to the second floor." ' *''Player barely sees team 3 getting outside'' *Team 3: "This is team 3, we are outside." *''Team 3 is fully outside'' *''The 6 oil rigs blow up a huge explosion '' *''The player hears a faint yell'' *''Player looks behind to the way he came in, looks at Cmdr. Ramirez as he is running'' *'Commander Ramirez: "Come on! The place is rigged to blow." ' *''Player faces Sgt. Bacon'' *'Sgt. Bacon: "Pack your bags, were leaving." ' *''Player picks up a hostage'' *''While equipping rapel'' player says: "I dont even see, how this is even possible!" ' *''Player then starts to rappel down extremely slow when you slip and grab the hostages hand *'Private James Connar: "Ah! FUCK!" ' *''The rest of your team is at the bottom'' *''Player then rappels down quickly'' *''Player looks up to notice that the rig blows up '' *''Your rope detaches and you fall for what seems like a second, arms waving in the air, and you hit the ground'' *''Player experiences a bit of shell shock and then quickly recovers'' *'Cpl. Dunn: "Come on, we got to defend this position buddy." ' *''Player must defend position until evac arrives'' *'''Evac: "This is Eagle five, one, niner, to ground, we are on the way." *'Private James Connar: "Aw, thank god."' *''2 F-35s fly by and wipe out some of the opposition just enough to for a blackhawk to come in and land'' *'F-35 Pilot: "Eagle five, one, niner, you are clear to land, the LZ maybe okay for now." ' *'Blackhawk Pilot: "Okay"' *''Blackhawk helicopters land'' *''Player picks up the hostage and must carry him to the blackhawk'' *''Team carries their hostages'' *''Player and team is faced with little opposition, just enough to severely damage the player but not kill him'' *''When you get into the blackhawk a soldier grabs your hostage and helps him into the helicopter'' *''Player sits down'' *''Your team enters the blackhawk with theirs'' *''Blackhawk flies off'' *''Player must fight off the opposition that is left, while flying out of the LZ'' *''Once you are clear, you see medi-vac helicopters come in and land at the oil reserve'' *'Blackhawk Pilot: "Good job, rangers."' Category:Levels